bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
'Sally '''is a character featured in ''BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea. She is an orphan that Private Investigator Booker DeWitt became attached to after the orphanages were shut down. History Sally, like many children in Rapture, were orphaned by their parents and sent to Little Sister's Orphanage - a business front for Frank Fontaine and Fontaine Futuristics. Because of exposure in a smuggling ring, a major crime, Fontaine is killed resisting arrest by Rapture Security. Fontaine's businesses are seized by the City Council and shut down, including the Little Sister's Orphanages. Sally was left wandering in the streets of Rapture and in turn finds local investigator, Booker DeWitt. He feeds Sally once - which causes her to bond with him - eventually, DeWitt adopted her as one of his own. DeWitt had issues with alcohol and gambling. He spent his times at the race track and at the tables in Sir Prize. One day, Sally was taken to Sir Prize by DeWitt. He was winning at the tables when he noticed Sally had vanished. Sullivan came to DeWitt and claimed that Sally was found floating in the docks. However, the truth was that she was kidnapped by Ryan Industries to become a Gatherer for the program to retrieve and recycle ADAM. Local artist - Sander Cohen - was responsible for trafficking young girls to be turned into Little Sisters and even sold them to those who could pay a high price, which helped to fund his lavish lifestyle. After Sally had been turned, he sent Sally to Fontaine's Department Store, a shopping center sent down into the abyss by Ryan - now acting as an asylum for Fontaine and Atlas's armies. Cohen saw sending Sally to the prison was considered "high art." Cohen's disciple, Elizabeth, was aware of his knowledge on the location of Sally and brought this information to Booker DeWitt. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Elizabeth goes to see Booker on December 31, 1958 and claims that Sally is actually alive and takes Booker to see Sander Cohen, who knows of her whereabouts. It's revealed that Sally is indeed still alive, she was sent to Fontaine's Department Store by Cohen. Booker and Elizabeth make it to the Housewares department just in time to see Sally escape into a vent to evade a Splicer chasing her. Booker takes out the Splicer but not before Sally retreats deeper into the ventillation system. Elizabeth formulates a plan to get Sally out: close all vents but one and turn up the heat. Elizabeth's plan works but Sally starts to get burnt in the vents, visibly distressing Booker. They find her at the mouth of the exhaust vent, far too terrified to come out. Booker pulls her forwards and realizes what he feared has become reality: Sally has been turned into a Little Sister. Sally calls for the help of her Big Daddy, "Mr. Bubbles," a Bouncer, who engages Booker. Once Booker defeats her escort, he returns to the vent to get Sally out, but she still refuses. Booker becomes more and more insistent and pulls at the child, which causes his blocked memories to come flooding back. Reeling from the effects and the taunts of Elizabeth and Rosalind and Robert Lutece, he looks back into the vent and Sally is nowhere to be seen. Booker DeWitt - now realized as Zachary Comstock from another dimension - is killed by Sally's protector. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Elizabeth leaves Sally after the Big Daddy killed Comstock. The same Big Daddy then kills Elizabeth. In the recesses of her mind, Elizabeth dreams of Paris and of rescuing Sally, feeling remorse for hurting and leaving Sally to die. Eventually, Elizabeth awakens next to Comstock's body as Sally is taken by the forces of the liberator, Atlas. Elizabeth offers in exchange the girl for a way to get Atlas and his men out of their prison. In the end, Elizabeth uses the Lutece Particle to bring Atlas and his prison back up to Rapture. Atlas then threatens Elizabeth with transorbital lobotomy, demanding to know where the Ace in the Hole was, since Suchong claimed to have it and Elizabeth lied that she was Suchong lab assistant. When Elizabeth accepts her fate, Atlas instead threatens a lobotomy on Sally. Before Atlas can do so, Elizabeth has a vision of Booker and Sally showing her to Suchong's clinic. Elizabeth reveals tells Atlas that the Ace is in Suchong's clinic, and prepares for the exchange. Elizabeth obtains the Ace in the Hole from Suchong after she bonds the first Protecter-Gatherer pair (who kills Suchong), and brings it to Atlas. Elizabeth gives the Ace to Atlas and allows him to attack her. After Elizabeth reveals that the Ace in the Hole is the trigger phrase, Would You Kindly, Atlas delivers a fatal blow to Elizabeth's head with a wrench. In her dying moments, Elizabeth foresees the future events of Jack arriving to Rapture, rescuing and curing Sally, bringing her to the surface. Sally approaches Elizabeth and sings to her the song, "La Vie En Rose," as she dies. ''Fact From Myth An adult Sally is contacted by the television series ''Fact From Myth in the 1980s about a series of artifacts believed to be connected to Rapture. Upon seeing the photograph of the painting of Booker and Elizabeth dancing (by Sander Cohen), she quickly locks herself in her home. Gallery 10904250145_f4723f4348_m.jpg|A splicer chases Sally into a vent. bioshock_infinite_burial_at_sea_sally_by_armachamcorp-d6vidxh.jpg|Sally's character model. 2014-03-25 00005.jpg|Sally comforting Elizabeth in her final moments 2014-03-26_00067.jpg Behind the Scenes *Sally is unique from most Little Sisters, as she is the only one who wears a black dress with a red bow and buttons. Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Characters